


Interlude

by spaceylacey83



Series: Hearts and Minds [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, um... sex, virgin!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceylacey83/pseuds/spaceylacey83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has talked himself into a corner and he's got a secret to share with Bilbo before he gets back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Kíli the dwarf is a virgin. 

Of course, no one who knows him now thinks this. Not even Kíli’s brother who thinks that Kíli had once had drunken sex with a human barmaid from Bree. What Kíli actually did was wobble off into a back room with her, get mostly naked, and then fall asleep after nearly suffocating in her breasts. He doesn’t remember much of the evening, but he had apparently impressed the barmaid mightily before tottering off with her because, by all reports, she had praised his performance soundly (and rather lewdly) and had credited him with things he didn’t even know the body was capable of.

Sometimes he wishes that he looked more like his brother or that his beard would grow as fine as Thorin’s. He’ll never have Gloin’s impressive look, his bow is far too dear to him to have all that hair in the way but Thorin still cuts an impressive figure and even Fíli’s beard is full and healthy looking. No one has ever called Fíli or Thorin, ‘Elf.’

Now, as it happens, isn’t one of those times. Right now, in Bilbo’s fine Laketown bedroom, Kíli doesn’t want to be anyone but himself because it’s not Fíli or Thorin that Bilbo’s got his curiously colored eyes fixed on. Beardless chin or not.

“I can’t believe you,” Bilbo is saying, looking perfectly content in his spot between Kíli and the smooth ivory colored wall, slipping his slender fingers idly through Kíli’s long hair. “Your brother looked like he wanted to knock you on the head.”

“My brother is in denial,” Kíli answers, laughing as he thinks of the looks on their companions’ faces. “Besides, I said nothing specific. If he wants to take it personally, then he’s got no one to blame but himself.”

Bilbo smiles at him. “Well, you did imply that something was going to be going on up here in my room,” he says, and they are so close that a clever little turn of his hips sends a lovely thrill up Kíli’s spine. “I’ve come to care deeply about your brother and Bofur, but this is a very nice room and I’ll admit I’m not as interested in talking about them as I am in… Well.” It’s very obvious that Bilbo is trying to appear calmer than he is but his cheeks are ever so slightly pink and his calm voice is actually quite different from his trying to be calm voice. For his part, Kíli finds both rather endearing.

“I did imply that,” he says. He’s already growing uncomfortable in his clothes from the mere idea of it. There are things to work out but, as far as he knows, Bilbo is rather mature for a Hobbit and Kíli is confident that he’ll know perfectly well what this is about. He’s not drunk, there aren’t any breasts, and – best of all – he genuinely cares about Bilbo and wants to see him naked.

He must be taking too long because Bilbo is looking curiously at him now and his cheeks are more deeply red. “Is, uh… I did – This is actually what you wanted to do, right? You weren’t planning to come up here and read or anything…”

“Yes,” Kíli assures him, leaning in for a quick kiss that leaves Bilbo smiling all over again. “Yes, this _is_ what I wanted to do. I reckoned I should tell you something first, so that… Well, so that you’ll know what to expect. Or so that you won’t expect more than… Well. And you can’t tell anyone because there’s a barmaid in Bree whose reputation rests on your silence.”

Bilbo’s smile is gone again and he looks terribly confused. “This is actually a little worrying,” he says.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kíli finally spits out, before he can spout off anymore random unhelpful words.

The relief pouring off Bilbo is nearly palpable and the smile is back as big as ever. “That’s it? I thought you were about to tell me you were ill or… Ill down there or… Something bad, Kíli! That’s fine. It’s… Well, it’s mostly like… the other.”

Kíli, whose heart had been on the rise, deflates just a little. “I’ve… never done that either.”

“Oh,” Bilbo says, as full understanding dawns on him. “Oh. Well, that’s fine too. If it’s fine with you, of course. I didn’t realize I would be… I don’t reckon I’ve ever… Wow.”

Kíli can’t help but laugh a little. Bilbo doesn’t actually seem put off by the news. He still can’t seem to get his hands out of Kíli’s hair and he doesn’t seem particularly inclined to leave the space between Kíli’s body and the bedroom wall. “Wow?”

Bilbo studies him thoughtfully for a moment and then shows him a slightly self-deprecating smile. “There’s no way to say this with any dignity, but you look like every romantic hero I’ve ever imagined, only with a much more workable height difference. I suppose I’m just… surprised.”

It’s one of the oddest compliments Kíli has ever received but he doesn’t get that many off the battlefield so it still makes him smile.

“And you have the loveliest smile I’ve ever seen,” Bilbo adds, reaching out and sliding his thumb tenderly across Kíli’s lower lip. Kíli kisses it before it goes and laughs a little as he pulls Bilbo away from the wall. He lifts the Hobbit right off his hairy feet, spins him happily, and then tumbles with him onto the opulent bed in a laughing heap. He feels incredible and they haven’t even done anything yet.

“You’re a wonder Bilbo Baggins,” he says, earnestly and Bilbo answers with a lingering kiss that leaves Kíli breathless and warm all over. They don’t speak much after that. There are kisses and touches to share, layers of clothes to remove and discard, belts and coats and vests and boots until there are nothing but thin trousers and homespun shirts barring them from each other. Bilbo seems content to slow down and linger here and he spends a moment longer kissing Kíli indulgently. His body, hardened and strengthened by battle and privation, feels slim and warm under Kíli’s searching hands and it only takes a little bit of encouragement to get Bilbo to shift over until he’s straddling Kíli. He hums appreciatively as Bilbo settles in on top of him with a teasingly slow roll of his hips. 

“I was thinking,” Bilbo says, slightly breathless. “We should… Ah, we should do… Like this. We should do it like this. Since you’ve never done…”

“Whatever you want,” Kíli answers without waiting for him to finish, partially because it sounds like it might take some time but mostly because he really is willing to do just about anything Bilbo Baggins wants him to by now. The Hobbit is lovely and brave and Kíli can only imagine where he’d be right now without him. He wants to share this moment with him and he wants it to be worth Bilbo’s coming back to do it again.

Bilbo lets out a soft laugh and leans down to kiss Kíli again, a soft, chaste kiss that leaves Kíli wanting for more. “One moment. We’ve forgotten something. I’m going to poke around the bottles over there.” He groans when he gets up (Kíli does too) and tugs at his pants and lets out another little laugh. “Preparation is everything,” Bilbo says, distractedly, moving toward the vanity and the many colored glass bottles there. “You’ve got to… It’s got to be right.” He sounds like he’s talking to himself as much as Kíli as he opens each bottle, sniffs the contents and tests them on his fingers. He goes through four bottles before he seems satisfied and then he sprints back to the bed clutching a small green phial.

Bilbo tosses the green bottle onto the mattress beside Kíli and then reaches with a sudden and surprising hesitancy for the hem of his shirt. It's not that they've never seen each other naked. Living in the wild means things like bathing in rivers, preferably with a friend to watch (and wash) one's back. Maybe, though, maybe Bilbo feels like Kíli does right now, like this is something wholly new. This beautiful body is being offered to him tonight and Kili doesn't want Bilbo to think for a moment that it's anything less than that so he offers an encouraging smile as Bilbo removes the garment then copies the gesture by removing his own. 

“Oh,” Bilbo says, softly, and Kíli feels something between bashful modesty and pride as Bilbo looks him over with an expression that’s far from displeased. Bilbo is quite a sight himself, smooth and fair and warm and all flushed with the same heat that's warming Kili's entire body. Kíli can’t keep his hands away and he scoots toward the edge of the bed, pulling Bilbo close between his spread knees, and planting a feather light string of kisses along Bilbo’s too prominent collarbone. He makes note that Bilbo needs to spend this blessed free time eating and relaxing and, hopefully, spending a lot more time without any clothes on.

Kíli feels drunk off kisses by the time Bilbo’s fingers are tugging at the lacings of his leggings and there is no shyness to be had as Bilbo pulls them down his legs and drops them onto the floor. He’s just happy to be rid of the things and he seeks to rid Bilbo of his as well. Soon they are both naked, sliding against each other and the rich silk bedding, kissing each other as if they are running out of time to do so. The sensation of skin against skin is dizzying and Kíli worries that the heady excitement and the tactile pleasure of the moment will be too much for him. He doesn’t want to come undone before they’ve even properly started. He makes a soft, hungry sound that’s meant to communicate this fact to Bilbo but the words don’t form correctly and he sounds, instead, like he’s forgotten how to make them at all.

Bilbo answers with a soft, breathy laugh, gives him a long look that’s so full of affection it nearly takes Kíli’s breath away. His eyes are dark with passion and his bowed, smiling, little mouth is swollen with kisses. Kíli finds him impossibly charming and he reaches out to thread his fingers in Bilbo’s soft curls as the Hobbit begins leaving a path of sweet, wet kisses down his chest and along the wispy trail of hair on his belly. 

Kíli is entirely unprepared for what Bilbo does next and he lets out a shout of surprise that quickly dies down into a strangled moan as Bilbo takes the head of Kíli’s rather urgent erection into his mouth and begins to suck.

“Oh, have mercy,” Kíli hears himself saying, his voice rough and unlike him, his eyes wide as he watches Bilbo’s bobbing head. Bilbo looks up once and meets his gaze, his eyes full of laughter, but he mostly keeps his focus between Kíli’s legs. Kíli is all right with this and he shifts and shivers and moans as Bilbo pleasures him with his hands and his mouth. Much too soon, he feels himself teetering on the edge and slaps dazedly against Bilbo’s shoulder to warn him. “Bilbo… I’m going to… Ah… Bilbo, you might want-.”

Bilbo just grabs the hand off his shoulder and grips it tightly, redoubling his efforts. He hums around Kíli and squeezes him gently and that’s all it takes for him. He says Bilbo’s name, frantically, one more time and then he is lost. The pleasure is nearly blinding and he can feel it in every part of his body. It steals away whatever breath he has left and leaves him feeling entirely boneless on the feathers and silks, his chest heaving as he tries to slow his breathing again. Bilbo, smiling smugly, rests his head on Kíli’s hip and looks up at him and Kíli smiles stupidly in return.

“I can’t believe I’ve never done that before,” Kíli says once he trusts himself to speak again. He doesn’t even mind that Bilbo is laughing at him. “That was incredible. You have to let me try that on you.” He pauses as something occurs to him and then gives Bilbo a shrewd look. “Did you… _swallow_ that?”

Bilbo snorts. He laughs a little and turns his head to kiss Kíli’s hipbone before crawling back up beside him and propping his head on his hand. “I did. Didn’t want to make a mess, see.”

Kíli purses his lips and considers this. “Is it… It’s not bad, is it? To taste?”

“I wouldn’t have swallowed it if it was,” Bilbo returns. “Relax.”

So Kíli does. Bilbo seems to have plans that don’t involve Kíli’s mouth on his knob, though, because he reaches for the little green phial and pulls off the cap. A lovely, flowery scent emanates from the bottle and Bilbo pulls it close to his nose for a sniff. “I think someone put some of this in my hair earlier,” he admits. Kíli takes the time to admire his new lover, grinning happily once more. When Bilbo speaks again, though, his voice is serious and Kíli makes a valiant effort to sober up for him. “How far do you want to go with this, Kíli? I don’t want to-.”

“As far as we can go without falling off,” Kíli says, before he can finish. Bilbo is still aroused, bless him, and Kíli can’t stand to leave him in such a state. Besides that, he has a pretty good idea of what comes next and what that phial of oil is for and he’s pretty ready for something like that, as far as he knows.

Bilbo chuckles affectionately and kisses him once more, pressing the bottle into Kíli’s hands. “Help me, then. I need… My, I’ve never had to tell anyone about this before. I need you to… I was going to let you have… me but you need to use this first. To smooth the way.” Bilbo laughs again, red in the face. “What an awkward thing to have to say to someone.”

“I see where this is going,” Kíli says. He knows the basics of this, after all, in theory if not in practice. He pushes up on his elbow and gives Bilbo a soft, reassuring kiss before encouraging him to turn around. Bilbo parks on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder at Kíli, all dark eyes and wild curls.

It is quite possibly the most intimate thing he’s ever done. As a boy, he would have never imagined that he would grow older and be excited about the reality of having his fingers in someone else’s rear end but there they are and there he is and Kíli doesn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now. Bilbo responds beautifully to his touch and Kíli is nearly mesmerized by the soft, pleased sounds that he makes. Bilbo tells him, breathlessly, when he needs more slick or when it is time to add another finger into the mix and he seems to have forgotten that he was ever shy about this at all. 

Kíli’s own body is responding eagerly to the sight and the sound of him and Kíli can only imagine what Bilbo is going to feel like once he’s inside of him. He is tight around Kíli’s fingers and warm and slick with oil and the more Kíli thinks about it, the more he’s ready for it.

He’s not sure what he does, in particular, that makes Bilbo’s entire body tense up and draws from him one of the most erotic sounds Kíli has ever heard but it seems to be the tipping point for the hobbit. Before he even has much of a chance to react Bilbo is on top of him again, stealing the little green phial and clutching it in his palm. Kíli grins up at him, feeling aroused and excited and even a little bit proud of himself.

“You are so lovely,” Bilbo says, his voice shaky but his smile warm and honest. He covers the palm of his hand with the oil from the green phial, then caps it and tosses it away toward the pillows, scooting back a bit until he is straddling Kíli’s thighs. Kíli can’t help the soft cry of pleasure that slips out when Bilbo’s slick fingers wrap around his length again and he strains upward for more. Bilbo doesn’t make him wait for very long. If the hobbit’s flushed face and ragged breathing is anything to go by, he wants this just as badly as Kíli does.

The moment when Bilbo raises up and positions himself seems to last a lifetime and Kíli watches him raptly. He moans softly as Bilbo takes him in hand and then Kíli is inside of him and it’s like nothing he has ever imagined. 

“Oh,” Bilbo gasps, slowly accepting all that Kíli has to offer. “It’s been… some time,” he admits, his voice just as ragged as his breath once he is fully seated in Kíli’s lap. “I need a moment to…”

Kíli just nods, though it is taking every ounce of his evaporating self-control not to simply go wild. Bilbo is incredibly tight and hot around him and Kíli, from his position, has the most fantastic view. Soon, though, Bilbo begins to move on top of him and what Kíli had imagined was the height of pleasure is kicked down a few notches by this new experience. Bilbo’s lean body moves fluidly, his hands clutching at Kíli’s shoulders and pushing them hard into the bed, and Kíli is left mindless under the power of it.

It is not hard to find the rhythm of things. Bilbo is responsive and beautiful and the turn of his hips as he rides Kíli’s length is nothing short of perfection. Kíli cannot imagine anything better than this and he tells Bilbo so even though he’s afraid the words come out more jumbled and foolish than they had sounded in his head. Bilbo tells him again that he is lovely, and then again but Kíli doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of hearing it, not when Bilbo’s voice is heavy with pleasure and his body is hot and slick with sweat. Not when Kíli knows how deeply he means it.

Bilbo’s erection is still waiting between their sliding bodies and when he guides Kíli’s hand toward it, the dwarf is happy to help. He knows all about this part because up until now, this sort of thing is where his experience lies. It is easy to turn his own tricks around on Bilbo, slipping his thumb gently over the head the way Kíli has always liked to do to himself, teasing at the vein that runs the length of him with his fingers. Poor Bilbo has been waiting so patiently for this that Kíli’s touch makes him whine senselessly and he moves a little more urgently in Kíli’s lap. Kíli works him with growing confidence but decreasing finesse as their lovemaking draws him ever nearer to the edge.

Bilbo goes first, with a cry that sends shivers up Kíli’s spine, and for a moment his body clenches tightly around Kíli, his release spilling warm over Kíli’s belly. It is too much for Kíli and he follows Bilbo over with a deep, breathless moan, and a nearly frantic pumping of his hips, pulling Bilbo close and holding on as he rides out the waves of his second orgasm for the night.

For a long moment, the only sounds in the room are those of the couple’s labored breathing or the lazy slide of skin against silk. Bilbo is idly kissing at Kíli’s neck and, even though he can’t see it, Kíli can feel the smile on Bilbo’s face as he does and it makes him smile too. He lets out a tongue-tied burble of protest when Bilbo makes to move off of him but the hobbit only laughs and goes anyway, just long enough to retrieve his discarded shirt which he uses to clean them both up a bit. When he’s finished, he lays back down, close to Kíli, and rests his curly head over Kíli’s still pounding heart. 

“I think I love you,” Kíli says, without any real planning on his part. He hears a quick intake of breath from Bilbo and feels his grip tighten, just slightly, and he wonders, briefly, whether his sex-addled mind is getting ahead of him.

Then Bilbo says, “I think I love you, too,” and Kíli doesn’t worry anymore. They rearrange themselves until they are in between the luxurious sheets together, still tangled up in one another and utterly content.

They are sleeping that way when Thorin Oakenshield knocks gently on the wooden door. When there is no answer, the King Soon to be Under the Mountain pokes his head in for a curious peek. He studies them for a moment, his nephew’s tousled dark hair and Bilbo’s shaggy curls poking out from beneath the covers, a harmony of soft snores reassuring him that they are asleep, and then he shakes his head a bit. Quickly and quietly, he moves around the room – doing his best not to notice the familiar clothing strewn about – and blows out each of the still lit candles.

“Good night,” he says, even though neither of them will hear him, then he leaves them to sleep the night away in whatever peace they can find on this journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I don't write much that's this explicitly pr0ny but I reallyreally wanted to write this one. Thanks for all the lovely comments on the series so far!


End file.
